


Seventeen

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Adrien, F/M, Reveal, Seventeen from Heathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Our heroes find Hawkmoth and Ladybug has to stop Chat from doing something he might regret.





	Seventeen

It was the start of a new school year and four years after Marinette first became Ladybug. They, Ladybug and Chat Noir, still hadn't found HawkMoth's lair yet but she could feel that they were getting close. How close, she wasn't sure. What she did know for sure was that a lot had happened over the last four years. Hawkmoth was getting weird with his Akumas, like the Xylophone Tuner last week or Mr. Director the week before that, why Hawkmoth was having music themed akumas in an already musically filled world was beyond her. The one good thing was that Chat had been drawing blanks on puns for these musically themed villains, but Marinette is sure that this probably won't last long. Speaking of Chat, she had to help him out quite a few times as Marinette after her transformation wore off too early into the battle and their allies had yet to show up. Because of this, Chat had started to visit her as Marinette a few times in order to 'protect her' recently and she was starting to like him a lot more than she should. What she didn't know was that he was actually more worried about her being so close to the attacks. The two allies that they had gained in crime fighting were Tartaruga and the real Volpina. Tartaruga had more of a shield based power while Volpina had more of a sound wave ability, which has been helping a lot with all of these musical akumas. Tartaruga and Volpina has been driving Chat and Ladybug insane with all their arguments, they constantly sound like an old married couple. Which is funny because a lot of their classmates have started shipping them, except Alya and Nino. None of the four have revealed their Identities, they have left the choice to Ladybug. Marinette was still worried about the villain finding out her identity but it's just about as risky as whenever she transforms, plus they could probably help cover for each other. She was still wavering on it. Unfortunately, Volpina and Tartaruga told them that they were not going to be able to show up for the next week. Things had even changed on the home front, Nino and Alya were dating strong and the bluenette was positive that they were going to stick together until the end of time. She and Adrien had even started to get closer as friends to the point that she was no longer stuttering around him, although that could be because she had found out through Nino and Alya and that he was in love with another of Alya and Nino, they were going off to a cruise later today because she had won some tickets at a raffle at some point during the summer festival. How their parent's allowed them to go by themselves, she didn't know.

"Marinette! You're going to be late for school!" Marinette's mother calls from the kitchen. The bluenette finished brushing out her her hair, which had grown out considerably, and quickly tied it into a bun. She had decided to go for a new look this year in hopes to seem more mature when she starts looking for apprenticeships. The bluenette grabbed her bag, Tikki already nestled into her purse, and ran down the stairs to greet her mother and grab a quick breakfast before racing to school. On the way, she could hear several people singing about how good the day is going to be, or love, or family. She even heard someone singing about getting the mustard stain out. She was on time and didn't need to rush to school. She spent her walk listening to other people's songs, humming along with them if the tune was familiar. As she reached the school, she met up with Adrien at the front as they started talking about their class project, which was to make a banner for the upcoming prom. Neither of them had a date for prom and didn't worry about it because they had assumed that the four of them would go together as a group. Marinette was going to go to his house after school today to actually work on their project but they wanted to see if they could get anything started at school so they wouldn't have as much to do when they actually got to his house. The day went by slowly and the two heroes were glad to have a break from akuma attacks. However, the day wasn't over yet.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Alright. We're almost done," Adrien said as they finished outlining what they were planning to put onto the banner. "I say we grab a quick snack and then finish this up. What do you think, Mari?"

"Sounds good to me," she agrees and the two of them snuck down to the kitchen. They had almost gotten caught by Gorrilla but still made it to the kitchen. They grabbed some food and ate in the kitchen while joking around, telling each other funny stories about their classmates. When their snacks were finished, they started heading back to Adrien's room. Marinette's klutzy nature kicked in when they were in front of the picture of Adrien and his father and knocked the wall next to the frame. This caused the frame to jut out just a little bit, and causing the hidden door behind it to creak open a crack.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" He asked as she nodded in reply. Their attention was taken away from each other by a white butterfly landing on Marinette's shoulder. Both teens stared at the white creature before turning to look at the hidden door from before, causing the butterfly to fly off to a different part of the mansion. Both needed to find a place to hide and transform without the other seeing and revealing their identities. "Mari, why don't you head up to my room while I grab a few more snacks?" He suggested.

"Okay!" She agreed, taking the opportunity to transform without him seeing her. She ran up the stairs as he ran back to the kitchen. Both were able to quickly transform but Chat was the one to start a video call Ladybug. Meanwhile, Marinette was trying to find a blank wall to use as a background for the call, which ended up being Adrien's bathroom door. "What's up, Chat?"

"I found Hawkmoth's layer!" He informs and she raises her eyebrow at him. "He's in the Agreste Manor." Ladybug gave him a shocked look.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," she answered before ending the call. A million thoughts were going through her head but the one prominent line was 'How did Chat find out so quickly?' and 'Why am I just standing here?' before she bolted for the door and met Chat in front of the painting.

"How did you get in?" Chat asked, surprised to see her so soon.

"I could ask you the same thing," she countered. "But that will have to wait until we get Hawkmoth." He nodded before pulling the door open more so that they could get through. Butterflies were everywhere and Hawkmoth was right in the middle of them all. "Don't move, Hawkmoth!" Ladybug orders, causing the villain to turn and see them.

"I see that you have found me, Ladybug and Chat Noir. However, you might as well hand over your Miraculous' now," he said, holding his hand out.

"Not a chance, Moth breath!" Chat shouts, crouching to ready himself for attack.

"Oh, but it will. You see, I want to bring back my wife," Hawkmoth said as he tosses a locket to the heroes, Ladybug being the one to catch it. She opened it and gasped, causing Chat to stand and look at the locket too only to see his own mother. Chat became furious and shot after Hawkmoth, surprising the villain and Ladybug.

"Chat! What are you doing?" Ladybug calls out.

"He is the reason my mother isn't here anymore!" Chat growls out as he summons Cataclysm.

"This isn't right! We aren't-"

"I don't care! He is the reason I'm damaged now!" Hawkmoth had started to look terrified at this point, thinking that he was about to lose his life.

" _Fine, we're damaged_ " Ladybug gripped her yoyo tighter in her fist as she gently placed the locket on the ground.

" _Really damaged_

_But that does not make us wise_

_We're not special, we're not different_

_We don't choose who lives or dies_ " She could see a tear fall from Chat's eyes.

" _Let's be normal, see bad movies_

 _Sneak a beer and watch tv_ " She slowly walked closer to her partner.

" _We'll bake brownies or go bowling_ " She swung her yoyo and caught his Cataclysm arm before it could hurt Adrien's father. Chat swung his other claw to Hawkmoth's throat but was stopped by Ladybug's voice.

" _Don't you want a life with me?_ " Hawkmoth had closed his eyes, not wanting to see the attack, but slowly opened his eyes when he realised the blow didn't hit. He saw Chat Noir looking over his shoulder as Ladybug released him from her yoyo.

" _Can we be seventeen?_ " Chat moved off of the villain, Cataclysming the ground, and walked closer to Ladybug, who took one of his hands in hers.

" _That's all I want to do_ " She rest her forehead on his before leading him back through the secret door.

" _If you could let me in_

 _I could be good with you_ " He stopped in front of the locket with his mother's picture in it.

" _People hurt us_ " Chat picks up the locket to stare at the picture longer.

" **Or they vanish** "

" _And you're right that really blows_ " She puts a comforting arm around him.

" _But we let go_ ," She finally drags him out of the hidden room and closes the door, leaving Hawkmoth alone and giving him one last glare.

" **Take a deep breath** " She used Lucky Charm to summon a summer hat and shirt before putting the shirt on and tossing the hat onto his head.

" _Then go buy some summer clothes_

 _We'll go camping,_ "

" **Play some poker** " A small smile starts to surface on his mouth as he imagines all the possibilities with his lady.

" _And we'll eat some chili fries_

 _Maybe prom night_ " She twirls in one of the nearby curtains, making it look like a dress.

" **Maybe dancing** " He twirls her out of the curtain to hold her close, either realising they were already halfway up the stairs.

" _Don't stop looking in my eyes_ " Their eyes connected, neither wanting to blink.

" **Your eyes** " Marinette detransformed in front of him,

" _ **Can't we be seventeen**_ " She backed away from him so that he could really look at her.

" ** _Is that so hard to do?_** " She raced the rest of the way up the stairs, waiting for him to follow.

" ** _If you could let me in_**

 ** _I could be good with you_** " Adrien detransformed as well before following his princess.

" ** _Let us be seventeen_**

 ** _If we still got the right_** " He picked her up by the waist and started to spin her around in circles until they got dizzy.

" _So what's it gonna be_

 _I wanna be with you_ " She rests her forehead on his.

" **Wanna be with you** "

" _I wanna be with you_ "

" ** _Tonight_** " They then raced into his room and danced. When the music slowed down, they grew closer and started to slow dance with her head on his shoulder.

" _Yeah we're damaged_ ," she whispers.

" **Badly damaged** "

" ** _But your love's too good to lose_** "

" _Hold me tighter_ " Her grip on him grew stronger as they practically hugged.

" **Even closer** " He pulled her to him as much as possible.

" _I'll stay if I'm what you choose_ "

" **Can we be seventeen?** " Adrien stared at his Miraculous, thinking about how his father had been his enemy the whole time.

" _If I am what you choose_ "

" **If we still have the right** " The white butterfly that had started it landed on his ring.

" _Because you're the one I choose_ "

" **You're the one I choose** " Adrien moved his hand to hold Marinette closer, shaking the butterfly off gently.

" ** _You're the one I choose._** " They just stayed like that until Gabriel entered the room, careful not to step onto their unfinished banner. He opened his mouth to talk but chose not to since the two of them were glaring at him. He nodded, left a small box on Adrien's bed, and walked out of the room. One day, Adrien will be able to talk to his father without getting angry, even though he had already given up his Miraculous to his son. By the time Alya and Nino returned, Adrien will have already asked Marinette to the prom. And not long after that, the four heroes shared their identities, only for the four friends to become closer. But in the end, no matter how long it takes, Adrien and his friends will forgive Gabriel.


End file.
